


the little things

by miserable_masquerade



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserable_masquerade/pseuds/miserable_masquerade
Summary: Ferdinand always tried to make Hubert's special day a bit brighter with the tiniest of gifts.Or: five times Ferdinand tried to give Hubert a birthday gift, with successes and failures -- and the one time Hubert initiated his own gift on his own.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the first 2 days of Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020! I literally had no idea what I was doing with this other than the following facts.
> 
> The third portion of the story takes place before Byleth comes back but please assume A support has been met! The fourth and fifth all take place after the war has ended. 
> 
> I plan on writing just two more fics because of how tight my college workload is :") this is also pretty short as a result (so sorry aaaaaa) but nevertheless please enjoy my very first attempt at simple fluff for my favourite dark mage unit's special day!

the little things

8june1983

* * *

1\. a flower from the greenhouse

It had only been a little over two weeks since classes at the Officer's Academy begun that Hubert von Vestra's birthday came around. Edelgard had announced it to the entire class of Black Eagles herself -- to "spare a little time and kindness for my retainer, because he is a student just like any one of us here too". 

Ferdinand had not planned on doing anything until Edelgard had decided to speak up about it. Now, Ferdinand was struggling to come up with an impromptu gift for the young man, because he had to make a good impression on the future Emperor's right hand, or Ferdinand could never call himself a right noble of Adrestia ever again. 

In the end, Ferdinand settled for a fresh daffodil from one of the greenhouse flowerbeds -- he hoped the person who had planted them would not notice one missing flower.

He ended up spending nearly the entire day following Hubert around the monastery grounds -- watching him speak to Edelgard at length, watching other students greet him with some well wishes, a few even attempting to give him tiny gifts of sweets and chocolates, Hubert declining each one. 

But Ferdinand never worked up the courage to actually approach Hubert himself -- until he found Hubert standing right behind him mere centimeters from his ears, just as Ferdinand was about to give up for the day, leave the main academy grounds, and try again the next morning.

"Is there anything that you need from me, von Aegir?" he whispered.

Ferdinand jumped at least a foot back from Hubert in shock. "N-no! I, uh...." Ferdinand stammered, "I simply wanted to wish you a happy birthday.....20, right? A wonderful age, is it not?" 

Hubert chuckled. "What a rare thing for me, accepting a compliment from you. I thank you, but I shall take my leave now. I do not wish to receive much else from anybody, particularly you."

Ferdinand's cheeks began to flush. "I was only trying to be kind and courteous! But if you do not wish to hear it from me, then I shall be on my way too," he blurted out, before huffing and walking away briskly.

It was only after he got back to his quarters that Ferdinand realised the tiny daffodil he had carefully picked out had been crushed under his fists.

* * *

2\. a jug of fresh water

Every single member of the Black Eagle Strike Force knew Hubert had been awash with work since the war had broken out merely two months ago, especially after Edelgard's other most trusted advisor and tactician had suddenly gone missing. 

But Ferdinand was probably the most worried of all, even though he hated admitting it to those who asked (Dorothea was quite the pesky pryer). 

Today, however, Hubert not only seemed a little less gaunt than usual, but the others save Edelgard had been unusually bright whenever they were in his presence, and it had taken half of the day to pass for Ferdinand to realise that today was the 17th of the Great Tree Moon.

Ferdinand shook his head. The entire unit was at war now, war against a much greater enemy than anyone had assumed, and Hubert, as Edelgard's retainer, had resolved to do so much of the work that must be done to maintain the Empire's grip on the war's course that even the lightest celebration would be ridiculous.

It was not like Ferdinand had anything to give to him either.

Still, Ferdinand at least wanted to do what he knew he did best -- making others happy, even if the feeling was fleeting. 

Maybe a nice drink -- not Hubert's favourite, he did not know how to brew coffee and would not dare try to under that watchful eye -- maybe some water would help give Hubert a little bit of refreshment.

And Ferdinand did pour out a tiny jug of drinking water for Hubert before going on his way to the old entrance chambers of the monastery's main building, full of high spirits and good intentions, until someone ran into him in a panic, causing the entire thing to spill onto the grass below.

It was Bernadetta, and the shock of the collision had drove her to tears before Ferdinand could even reach out and help her back up.

He forgot about the water for the rest of the day. 

And when he realised he never got to say or give anything to Hubert the next day, Ferdinand had no choice but to shrug it off, and continue waiting for his next assignment in the war campaign.

* * *

3\. a short letter

_Happy birthday, Hubert. I hope your diligent service brings about victory and a quick end to this long fight._

Ferdinand frowned. Surely Hubert would not like the idea of someone like himself calling him by his first name! 

_Happy birthday, von Vestra. I hope your diligent service brings about victory and a quick end to this long fight._

_No, no, no,_ Ferdinand thought, as he reached for a fresh sheet of parchment. _I need to tell him more._

_Happy birthday, von Vestra, I wish you a day free of any troubles, and sincerely thank you for your diligent service, for soon, the Kingdom and the Church will finally fall to their knees!_

Ferdinand reread the entire letter at least five times before crumpling it up in annoyance once more. _Not enough!_

_Happy birthday, von Vestra. I sincerely wish you a wonderful day free of any inconveniences. Your service to Her Majesty and the Imperial army is and will always be-_

Ferdinand let out a deep sigh of frustration. He wanted the letter to be short, be more frank with his words, and yet...maybe it was better if Ferdinand simply walked up to Hubert before the daily war council, and simply told him happy birthday instead of going all this way to send a letter Hubert could not possibly feel much gratitude for reading. 

* * *

4\. a fresh shipment of Dagdan coffee

Ferdinand set down the stack of boxes at Hubert's door, and began pacing back and forth, until he was sweating a bit too profusely when Hubert finally opened his door.

"What is all of this?"

Ferdinand immediately straightened his back to face Hubert with a big grin. "I bought these boxes of coffee bean bags from the market yesterday. All from Dagda -- the finest blends! They are for you -- after all, it is your birthday, is it not?"

Ferdinand could almost hear Hubert swallow down some biting remark about Ferdinand's ridiculous spending habits for his friends, until Hubert quietly said, "I shall accept this...rather large coffee inventory, on one condition."

"And what is the condition?" Ferdinand asked, eyes and ears immediately looking at Hubert in the eye.

Hubert then quickly pulled Ferdinand into his quarters without a sound before promptly taking the first box off the stack and then closing the door. "You will brew the first coffee drink from this box alone. Even the most well to do noble like you must learn how to make every drink for his trusted contacts, including a drink he once described as drab and bitter."

Ferdinand blushed, nearly beet red. "Hubert, I...would gladly do so, but I really have never tried to brew it to your liking, and it is your birthday, after all-"

"Then I will simply watch you and assist if need be," Hubert said curtly and softly.

As Ferdinand turned away to begin preparing the beans, he could have sworn he heard a silent chuckle. 

* * *

5\. a first kiss

That morning, Ferdinand had gone to Hubert's quarters first thing -- to brew one of the more strong blends of coffee for Hubert, while Hubert prepared a sweet fruit tea blend for Ferdinand in return. This was something Hubert had "reluctantly" picked up after months of Ferdinand insisting on teaching him the finer art of tea brewing and tasting, but it certainly did not seem that way for Ferdinand, who could sense Hubert's hidden smiles whenever he watched him from behind the table. 

Ferdinand decided, however, to give Hubert an extra, well-deserved present as he set the coffee cup down in front of him -- a small peck on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Hubert. I put a little less sugar in this cup, as you asked me to do when I last saw you just a few days ago." 

What Ferdinand did not expect Hubert to do next, was not only flush bright pink, but pull Ferdinand's head in for a real kiss right on the lips -- a short kiss, but one that was very tender and warm to the touch. 

"I can tell you always put in more effort than I ever ask for, so I decided to return the favour," Hubert said after pulling away from Ferdinand, whom he had left quite breathless.

"You could say I got double the birthday gifts to Lady Edelgard if she decides to drop by."

Ferdinand smiled at Hubert, and locked eyes for a brief moment before he said, "Why would I? This is your special day. I admit I was caught quite off guard...but I am quite happy that you were able to find a fine gift in me."

It was only then that Hubert stifled another signature chuckle of his as he began to smile a little too. 

"Thank you, my dear." 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: flxmeemperors. come yell at me about ferdibert!


End file.
